Over the last decade or so, access points normally are provisions by Information Technology (IT) personnel. For instance, according to a conventional deployment scenario, manufacturers are responsible for providing access points to a service provider. Thereafter, the service provider provisions the access points for a particular customer and then re-labels and re-ships these access points to that customer for deployment. For firmware updates, the service provider normally send technicians to a site to upload or provide necessary firmware to IT personnel who would be responsible for controlling firmware upgrades to network devices. Overall, these upgrade schemes are costly and sometimes may compromise security especially when upgrades are delayed for a prolonged period of time.